Mr. Pickles
Mr. Pickles is the titular protagonist and anti-hero of the animated slasher series, Mr. Pickles. He is the late evil dog of the Goodman family and late father of Mrs. Pickles. Personality Mr. Pickles is a Border Collie who is secretly a demon and murderer as he might kill or imprison any unfortunate soul in his path. In which only Henry Gobbleblobber knows, and he is aware of Grandpa, who is often the target of torment by Mr. Pickles as nobody actually believes Grandpa's stories. Mr. Pickles is shown to have supreme authority over his prisoners and followers within the lair and does not like his orders to be questioned or refused, and he will immediately execute anyone who does so. Despite his evil tendencies, Mr. Pickles is very protective and loyal to Tommy Goodman as Mr. Pickles will usually kill or mutilate anyone who bullies or harasses him, as seen in episodes such as Tommy's Big Job. He also has a very high sex drive as he usually engages in many sexual acts. In the Pilot, he is seen masturbating to pornographic magazines. In several other episodes, he's humping the animals he possesses and is sexually attracted to Beverly Goodman, this is clear as he also created a large shrimp with followers dressed as Beverly in her honor and created a statue of her and Mr. Pickles humping her from behind, dreaming of the day that he will finally have sex with her. In "Vegan", Mr. Pickles had a chance to have sex with Beverly, but she was captured and blindfolded against her will. Mr. Pickles, developing a conscience and romantic feelings for her, decides not to do it, and instead settles for a belly rub from rescuing her. On many occasions, he initiates inappropriate contact with Beverly; for example, * In Tommy's Big Job, he puts his head between his breasts and he has his head inside of her skirt. * In Serial Killers, he even humps her playfully from behind. In Dead Man's Curve, it was revealed that Mr. Pickles is afraid of vacuum cleaners as Grandpa used this to his advantage by carrying a vacuum cleaner everywhere he went, until Mr. Pickles found out that he could be sexually stimulated by the vacuum. In ''Coma'', Mr. Pickles (hiding in the hospital morgue) masturbated to a nurse, only to stop when he learned she and a doctor were planning on harvesting organs; after killing the doctor, he cut off his scalp and legs to impersonate the doctor so he could hump the nurse's leg. At the end of the episode, she has become a prisoner/slave to Mr. Pickles. In the final moment of his life, Mr. Pickles willingly accepts his fate, showing no resistance towards Henry's execution of him. History Mr. Pickles is the descendant of a dog owned by a witch who was used as a sacrifice by the ancient civilization of Pavanatra Sluganotharat to appease the gods. In retaliation the witch cast a spell on the kingdom; when the dog died, the first evil dog spawned from its corpse and with its power took over the kingdom. From that point onward the Pavanatra was ruled by one evil dog after the other. At one point Mr. Pickles became the last evil dog and wound up in Old Town. Powers & Abilities Berserk Animal Manipulation: Mr. Pickles has the power to communicate with and control animals creepily via a spooky language (which is actually distorted backwards dialogue). * In Tommy's Big Job, the animals' eyes becomes very dilated when Mr. Pickles does this. When he does this, his fur sticks up on end, his tail spins around, his eyes dilate rapidly, and his ears usually stick upward. * In Telemarketers Are the Devil, he is shown to have a movement/vibration variation of this ability for animals without ears or otherwise don't hear (such as snakes, who rely on vibrations instead). Superhuman Intelligence: Mr. Pickles's intelligence is high enough to be on a super-human level as he has a full understanding of the English language and he is able to create robots, operate motor vehicles, successfully use fire arms and other weapons. He can speak perfect English when he is taking to Grandpa, he also has an incredible knowledge of surgical techniques as he performs breast surgery on Doc Walton. Superhuman Strength: Mr. Pickles is able to tear through human flesh with his teeth with relative ease, jump very high and agile, twist people's necks and can drag a human body with little to no help. He was also able to stop two trains stacked on top of each other behind Crime Man's car by pushing his front paws on the hood in Shövenpucker. It is possible that Mr. Pickles may have other powers yet to be revealed, but may not due to Granpa killing him. Weaknesses Vacuums (temporary): In ''Dead Man's Curve'', Mr. Pickles was briefly sensitive to the vacuum cleaner noises, but he overcame that weakness by enjoying be masturbated by the vacuum cleaner. Later, he is seen having sex with a vacuum. On-and Off-vulnerability: Mr. Pickles can still be harmed and killed through physical or psychological circumstances. As some episodes show Mr. Pickles being vulnerable to basic attacks, as Henry Gobbleblobber punches him in the face and stuns him. He can also be knocked out and fears being killed as seen in the season 3 finale. He is finally killed by Henry with an axe in the first episode of season 4. Limited sensing: Like all evil dogs, he cannot sense anyone more than 666 yards away. Demise "Rest easy, boy. Show's over." - Henry announces Mr Pickles's execution. Henry swaps body with one of Mr. Pickles's lovers and tricks him into lowering his guard. When Grandpa reveals his deception, Pickles sits down and accepts his fate as Henry decapitates him, ending his life once and for all. However, in a shocking twist, Grandpa didn't know that the dog he switched bodies with was pregnant, giving birth to Mr. Pickles's puppy which Tommy names “Mrs. Pickles”. Relationships Stanley Goodman Mr. Pickles seems to respect Stanley as he would save him if he ever gets into a sticky situation. Beverly Goodman It is shown that Mr. Pickles has sexual affections for Beverly as he would always touch her breasts, put his head in her skirt or sniff her underwear. However, she dismissed it as she believes that it was just playful dog mannerisms and she is one of the few people that Mr. Pickles cares about, like when he saved her when she was about to get raped ("Vegan"). Tommy Goodman Tommy is Mr. Pickles's former owner. Unlike how he would kill and torture humans, Mr. Pickles is very loyal and protective of Tommy as he loves him that he would kill or torture anyone who bullies or harms Tommy. Whenever somebody bullies or threatens Tommy, Mr. Pickles will angrily growl at them, give them a dirty look, and torture or mutilate them in the end. He would allow Tommy to ride on his back and would whimper if Tommy is in danger or missing. Even though he loves Tommy, he would get a little annoyed by his stupidity, but he knows he's just a child. Henry Gobbleblobber Unlike most of the characters, Grandpa knows how evil Mr. Pickles is and would often try to expose him, which makes him Mr. Pickles's arch-nemesis in several occasions as Mr. Pickles enjoys pranking Grandpa and would sometimes drag him to his killing adventures. Despite tormenting Grandpa, Mr. Pickles cares about him like when he was in the mental asylum, Mr. Pickles did everything he can to get him out (although knowing Mr. Pickles, it's most likely the only reason he did it was just so he could be able to torment him again, since he had discovered Grandpa was safe from him while he was in the asylum). In the Season 3 finale Mr. Pickles hunts down Grandpa after he moves out to torment him more, but to his shock Grandpa reveals to Mr. Pickles to have planned for him to follow him and came close to killing him. However, because of a twist of fate Mr. Pickles escapes his grasp and frames him for murder, but Grandpa escapes his arrest and, in the Season 4 premiere, finally defeats and kills Mr. Pickles by swapping bodies with one of Mr. Pickles' servants. Sheriff Mr. Pickles's relationship with the Sheriff is neutral. While he helps and respect him, Mr. Pickles can get annoyed by the Sheriff's stupidity, like when he was trying to tell him about the midget criminal he was looking for, but the Sheriff believed that Mr. Pickles just wanted a ride. In Serial Killers, he made Mr. Pickles a police dog in Serial Killers. He is annoyed by Sheriff looking for the 'gum thief' throughout the episode (even though the escaped serial killers were the real threat and Mr. Pickles killed them himself). Steve Steve is Mr. Pickles's pet human who wears a gimp suit and behaves like a dog. Unlike the prisoners in the lair, Mr. Pickles cares and loves Steve and has made her room the only normal place in the lair. On the walls it shows that Steve and Mr. Pickles often spend a lot of time together. In the Season 2 Finale, it is later revealed that Steve is actually Agnes Gobbleblobber (Henry Gobbleblobber's wife). The 3 Steves They are the original Steve's replacements after the death of Agnes Gobbleblobber. * Green collar: Spikes * Red collar: Ball gag * Blue collar: Blinder Mr. BoJenkins Mr. Pickles seems to have a good relationship with Mr. BoJenkins, since he is kind to Tommy. In Serial Killers, Mr. Pickles saved Mr. BoJenkins from being poisoned by a Serial Killer named Poison. List of Victims *'Henry Gobbleblobber' (Alive): Regularly harassed/tormented. *'Agnes Gobbleblobber' (Deceased): Turned into Steve under threat of death and run over by a truck. Eventually, she is revived and launched into space. *[[Slaves|'Unknown' Slaves]] (Alive): Imprisoned. *'Mr. Osworth' (Deceased): Space explode. *'Mrs. Osworth' (Deceased): Space mission explode. *'Pilot' **'Johnny' (Deceased): Eviscerated (remove the contents of a body organ) and drowned in a river. **'Jane Wilson' (Alive): Face removed and imprisoned. **'Stripper' (Deceased): Scalped and legs removed. **'Chief Bob' (Deceased): Eviscerated. **'Bully' (Deceased): Face ripped off and head crushed by rock for bullying Tommy Goodman. *'Tommy's Big Job' **'S&M Guy' (Deceased): Ripped off his nipples and pushed off the cliff. **'Numerous fetish party-goers' (Deceased/Alive): Dismembered with a chainsaw and body parts sewn together. **'Strip Club Owner' and Lurlene (Deceased): Decapitated and dismembered. **'Todd' (Alive): Possibly framed for murder. **'Doc Walton' (Alive): Given three sets of breast implants imprisoned for giving Tommy Goodman breast implants. **'Baby Man' (Alive): Fused with several body parts and imprisoned. *'Father's Day Pie' **'Road Worker' (Alive): Imprisoned. **'Boss' father' (Alive): Imprisoned and later framed for murder. **'Grocer' (Deceased): Neck twisted. **'Security Guard' (Deceased): Face struck by butcher knife. **'Two Gabagoolie bosses' (Deceased): Shot to death. **'Jon Gabagoolie' (Deceased): Imprisoned. *'The Cheeseman' **'Fisherman' (Deceased): Fishing hook stuck in face. **'Wheelchair Guy' (Deceased): Chainsawed in the mid-section/rake shoved in head/impaled with various implements/killed from eating wild berries. **'Rich Snob' (Deceased): Pruning shears shoved in nostrils and opened, causing head to split open. **'Veronica, Slutty Brunette' (Deceased): Decapitated with a butcher knife. **'Nerdy Girl' (Deceased): Axe thrown in head. **'Nerdy Guy' (Deceased): Harpooned in the back of the head, through his eye. **'Stoner' (Deceased): Hung. **'Slutty Blonde' (Deceased): Dismembered. **'Hillbilly' (Deceased): Dismembered. **'Brett, Costumed Cheeseman' (Alive): Framed for murder. **'The Cheeseman' (Deceased): Axe to the head. *'Foul Ball' **'Construction Worker' (Deceased): Decapitated with a shovel. **'Dog' (Deceased): Hung by leash. **'Neo-Nazi' and Coke-Dealing Vender (Deceased): Killed with axe. **'Collector' (Deceased): Decapitated and placed in a totem pole with other victims for stealing Tommy's foul ball. *'Dead Man's Curve' **'Numerous victims with their faces removed' (Alive/Deceased): Face removed and imprisoned. **'Saleman' (Deceased): Killed by an army of mouses or rats he commanded. **'Pizza Delivery Guy' (Alive): Face removed and imprisoned. *'Loose Tooth' **'Pedophile' (Alive): Lollipop jammed in both eyes for trying to kidnap a boy named Timmy. **'6 Pedophiles' (Deceased): Body's forced into a juicer/hacked to pieces for trying to molest Tommy. *'Coma' **'Toxic Waste Dumper 1' (Deceased): Neck twisted. **'Toxic Waste Dumper 2' (Deceased): Leg bone pulled out/killed by an intern. **'Dr. Kelton' (Deceased): Stabbed with a syringe for trying to kill Stanley while he was in a coma. **'Nurse' (Alive): Imprisoned for helping Dr. Kelton in his plan to kill Stanley. *'Grandpa's Night Out' **'Cowboy' (Deceased): Stick shoved up his ass. **'Hired Seducer #1' (Alive): Imprisoned. **'Hired Seducer #2' (Deceased): Heart ripped out for seducing Beverly Goodman. **'Hitman' (Deceased): Hit in the back of the head with a steel chair and impaled in the eye with a sniper scope for attempting to shoot Linda. **'Ron Bolton' (Alive): Framed for murder. *'Where is Mr. Pickles' **'Russian Boris' (Deceased): Decapitated. **'Female Bounty Hunter' (Deceased): Decapitated. **'Cowboy Bounty Hunter' (Deceased): Dismembered and disemboweled. **'Flamethrower Bounty Hunter' (Deceased): Impaled with a wooden plank through the mouth. **'Mr. Smilton' (Deceased): Decapitated. *'The Lair/Mental Asylum' **'German Scientist' (Deceased): Decapitated in a satanic ritual. **'Dance Instructor' (Deceased): Imprisoned then shot himself out of fear (suicide). **'Turkey Man' (Alive): Mutilated and imprisoned. **'Numerous victims fused into a ship' (Alive): Mutilated and imprisoned. **'2 Dolphin Men' (Alive): Mutilated and imprisoned. **'7 audience members' (Deceased): Imprisoned then decapitated by a giant saw. **'The Mayor' (Deceased): Suffocated with a bag. **'Numerous victims' (Deceased): Suffocated with a bag. **'Numerous asylum items' (Deceased): Dismembered. **'Asylum Patient/Frog Man' (Alive): Turned into a frog person and imprisoned. **'Warden' (Alive): Given a lobotomy and imprisoned for attempting to lobotomize Grandpa. *'Cops and Robbers' **'Mary' (Deceased): Imprisoned then decapitated. *'Serial Killers' **'The Strangler' (Deceased): Throat ripped out for attempting to strangle Sheriff. **'Ugly Face' (Deceased): Impaled with stake. **'Poison' (Deceased): Neck twisted. **'The Cannibal' (Deceased): Heart removed. *'Shövenpucker' **'Crime Man' (Deceased): Decapitated with a diaper for throwing a dirty diaper at Tommy. **'Super Hero Guy' (Alive): Transformed into a car and possibly imprisoned for stealing Tommy’s leg braces. *'Fish?' **'Lisa Gabagoolie' (?) **'Jon Gabagoolie '(Deceased): Face cut off with an axe and then shot in the face with a gun. *'My Dear Boy' **'Hunter' (Deceased): Decapitated and made into a trophy. *'Vegans' **'Vegan guard' (Deceased): Decapitated. **'15 Vegan Cultists' (Deceased): Decapitated, spine ripped out, impaled through eye, guts torn out, decapitated, etc. **'Vegan Leader' (Deceased): Impaled through head with giant carrot. *'Talent Show' **'Death Metal Singers' (Deceased): Killed by chainsaw and heads turned into drums **'Butt-Face Woman' (Deceased): Chainsaw shoved in mouth to cut her "head" in half and made a into guitar. *'Season 2 Finale/Brain Download' **'Unknown' Slave (Deceased): Imprisoned, stabbed in head with a pickaxe for refusing to jump into the river of blood and retrieve Tommy's ball. **'Jessica' (Deceased): Skull cut open with table tennis paddle for trying to seduce the two elder kings. **'Ace' (Revived): Throat slashed with broken keyboard. Later revived, possibly imprisoned. **'Buzz' (Deceased): Killed in an explosion. *'Momma's Boy' **'Goth' (Deceased): Decapitated with an axe. **'Big Black Wolf' (Deceased): Dismembered, gutted then impaled in the skull with his own leg. *'S.H.O.E.S.' **'18 Soldiers' (Deceased): Killed during Pickles' attack on the base. **'Countless S.H.O.E.S.' (Deceased): Killed in battle with Mr. Pickles. *'Telemarketers Are the Devil' **'Mrs. Montgomery' (Deceased): Killed by snakes. **'Watchman' (Deceased): Killed by snakes. **'Bumblewsworth' (Deceased): Killed by snakes. **'Mean Jim' (Deceased): Killed by snakes. **'Mr. Montgomery '(Deceased): Killed by weedwacker guitar. *'Gorzoth' **'Numerous bunch of heads '(Deceased): Decapitated and dismembered with a guillotine. **'Unnamed Archaeologist '(Deceased): Decapitated with a guillotine. **'24 homeless zombies' (Deceased): Decapitated and dismembered with a guillotine. *'Tommy Goes to School' **'Johnny' (Deceased): Decapitated with vent. **'Tall' Man (Deceased): Dismembered. **'Small Man' (Deceased): Framed for murder, decapitated. *'Sheriffs' **'Car-Thief '(Deceased): Decapitated and dismembered for stealing Sheriff's car. **'Bikini Woman #1' (Deceased): Decapitated with an axe. **'Bikini Woman #2' (Deceased): Impaled through head. *'Bullies' **'Blorpton parents' (Alive): Disguises as pinatas. *'Tommy's Cartoon' **'Writer of A.D.D.' (Alive): Arms and legs cut off, face melted off and arms and legs attached to other parts of his body. Done to scare the kids out of doing drugs. **'Female TV Executive' (Deceased): Dismembered and parts scattered in a pentagram. * Season 3 Finale/The Tree of Flesh **'Merl Cuddles Magginty' (Deceased): Impaled through eye. **'Skier' (Deceased): Cut in half. **'Men in bar' (Deceased): Shot to death. **'Bartender' (Deceased): Shot to death. ** Dog Owner (Deceased): Switched bodies with Mr. Pickles, shot by a Slave in Grandpa's body, and accused of all the murders in Old Town. Trivia *Besides his family, it seems like Mr. Pickles cares about other people like Mr. BoJenkins and Sheriff, but just because they respect Tommy Goodman. *Mr. Pickles is the only character that appears in every episode in all seasons, this streak ended on Season 4, Episode 2 after he was killed. *Mr. Pickles has the hight kill count in the series as he has killed hundreds (possibly thousands) of people and animals, in which his minimum kill count is 112. *Mr. Pickles is heavily believed to have been inspired by Labby, the demonic dog from the horror anthology film called Where the Dead Go to Die. *Interestingly enough, the YouTube animated series Happy Tree Friends also has a character with the same name as Mr. Pickles and both characters are violently murderous and make a character (seemingly the only one aware of both their evil natures) seem insane when they try to prove their evil nature. *It is unknown that his offspring, Mrs. Pickles, will be like himself or that she has demonic powers, but she does have a liking for Tommy (even when she lets him ride on her back) and shows zero interest with Grandpa because in the episode "Hats" she is seen gnawing on Grandpa's head. Category:Characters Category:Goodman family Category:Other Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased